This invention relates to a foam protectant and more particularly to a fiber reinforced, polymer modified cementitious coating that is hand or spray applied to decorative foam shapes including furniture of various shapes.
For hundreds of years, very few changes have taken place in the formulation and application techniques of stucco-like material. Traditionally, stucco coating over frame construction is applied 3/4" thick in two separate coats. In order to achieve strength in this system, each coat must be laboriously water cured. In order to achieve good workability in conventional stucco, normal stucco mixes are designed with a high water demand which decreases the tensile and flexural strength of the mortar resulting in shrinkage, cracking during the drying process, and structural cracking due to its inability to withstand structural movement of the building it is applied on. Due to the high suction of conventional cementitious stucco mortar, thinly applied finish coats dry up quickly making it difficult to achieve consistently uniform finishes. The high suction also makes the stucco mortar susceptible to water penetration and staining.